Silent Sparks
by theporcelaindolls
Summary: After the sinking, Jack lives but, he is taken away from Rose. Life goes on and Jack is becoming a famous artist in San Francisco. He falls in love and marries. Rose and Cal are married in New York City. Each happy couple has a child. Andrew Dawson and Scarlet Hockley. When fate brings the Dawson's and Hockley's together for a week, it's not Jack and Rose in love it's their kids!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOUGE

Rose's body swayed back and forth with the water. The sun shines directly in her face as she opens her eyes. She lay still recalling the horrific events from the previous night. _"Jack... Jack... Jack..." _ echoed in her head so much it made her skull throb. Rose finally got the energy to sit up. She took in her surroundings. She saw nurses and other people walking around. They all had the same expression on their faces. Faces with no names. Sad, lonely, angry. _"Jack... Jack.. I'LL NEVER LET GO... THIS WHERE WE FIRST MET... I LOVE YOU!" _these memories floated around in her head to the point of making her vomit.

"Are you alright, miss?" A nurse looked at her with caring eyes and a concerned expression. Rose just nodded her away. _"Jack... Jack..." _replayed in her head until she finally said his name softly, feeling so much better...lighter. She felt a wave of determination and despiration wash over her. She began to frantically search the boat for him, picking up speed. "Jack! Jack!" Rose felt she was screaming but she was only making tiny squeaks. Her head was spinning and she began to sob hysterically. She couldn't go on searching. She wouldn't find him even if she searched the whole Atlantic Ocean. Dazed, she turned to walk away but ran into a man.

"Excuse me, sir! Watch where you're-" It was Cal. The one man she loathed most. His eyes were red and puffy and his his face was drained of all color leaving him pasty white. His lips were chapped and pale. This wasn't the man Rose once knew. This man was broken.

"Rose?" Cal whispered hoarsely, his voice cracking. He was so glad to see her. He wanted to kiss her, touch her soft face and never let her go. But, he also wanted to slap her. _That slut. _

"Cal, have you seen-"

"No,I haven't seen Jack." he replied sharply. His expression stone hard. Rose's face drained of any color that had been left, if any. The memories of him swirled in her mind, making cry once again. Cal couldn't stand seeing her this way. So... misrible. He opened his arms embracing her lightly, stroking her matted hair. Rose struggled to get away, but Cal held her tighter.

"I'm sorry Rose." he murmured softly in her ear hoping Rose would forgive him at least to some degree. Then all of a sudden Cal tensed up. Astonishingly enough, Rose was hugging him back. She was clinging him for dear life. After all, Cal was all Rose had left. Rose began to stop sobbing and her blue, puffy eyes sparkled. A smile tugged at her lips. Cal wanted to say he loved her. Just whispering those words to her, they could make her believe. But, juat before he could, she collapsed to the ground. Cal picked her up off the hard, cold deck laying her on a blanket. He stared at her colorless face talking to himself saying "Oh god, please don't let her die!" He stood guard over her and prayed a near by doctor would come by. While his eyes searched of a doctor he spotted a man with blonde hair and puffy blue eyes. _"Couldn't be." _ thought Cal. " PLEASE LISTEN! I NEED TO FIND HER! I NEED TO FIND ROSE!" Cal's eyes widened as the nurses took Jack away. Rose made a whimper sound. Cal made sure she was still asleep. Cal vowed to protect Rose and treasure her, without Jack Dawson's help.


	2. Chapter 1- 6 months later

**CHAPTER 1**

**6 months later**

**HOLLYWOOD, CA **

"Hey Jack get over here, I'm ready!" called a girl in minimal clothing. Her blonde hair was flawless. She was pretty in a rather simple way. Jack liked her because she was deep. An ocean of feelings, stories, and imagination. She was one of the best women he's ever met, and there had only ever been two...

Jack was so sure about Lily. That was her name. So perfect for her. A simple yet beautiful flower. Jack had no family or friends left. He wasn't sad. He didn't need anyone but Lily to be happy. He decided that tonight would be the night he would tell her this. Confidentiality, he walked over to her. She greeted him with a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Lily..." Jack started. She looked up at him with her aqua eyes that shimmered. "Lily, I-"

"Love me? I know. I love me too!" She smiled and spun into Jack's arms. "Lets go dance." She started to drag him towards the dance floor but he pulled her back.

" Not tonight."

"Aw! Come on. I thought I always get what I wanted?"

"Fine. What do you want? "

"To dance." Jack smiled and rolled his eyes.

" Lily, I love you."

" I know."

"No! I really, really love you! I don't want to spend another day of my life without you. I tell myself to make each day count, but I don't consider a day worth living unless I'm spending it with you." Lily's smile turned from playful to serious in a matter of seconds. Her eyes flickered.

"Oh Jack." Lily said almost in tears

"Drawing you is not what I want Lily. I want to have adventures and never let go of you." Lily's eyes started to water. Her face burst into a canvas of emotions. Little tears slipping over the waterline. They kissed romantically and slowly. It was simple, sweet. Lily's playful smirk returned, tugging at her lips.

"Do I still get what I want?" She mimicked.

"Of course."

"Jack, I want to marry you."

"Done." Jack murmured without hesitation. They kissed once more. They were going to be happy together until the end of time.

**NEW YORK CITY, NY **

"Cal it's simply wonderful." Rose admired the newly renovated penthouse. Cal's mother owned it.

"I'm so glad." Cal hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Cal, you never answered my question from this morning."

"Remind of that question, darling." Rose smiled down at her big belly and sighed.

"What so we name the baby is a girl?"

"Clara?"

"No, we ruled that name out weeks ago!"

"Then I'm not sure. Come with me." Cal led his wife carefully up the stairs to a bedroom. Cal opened the door to reveal a nursery.

"Oh my! Cal, it's lovely!" Rose ran her hand along the fresh wood of the crib. She smoothed the satin sheets. Her eyes sparkled at the artwork on the wall. The toys and storybooks were new and crisp. She was so happy.

"I love it!"

"I love you." Cal smirked. "We will be very happy here."

Rose kissed Cal. He placed his hand on her belly and the soon due baby kicked. They both chuckled at the baby. A giddy feeling came over them. Rose Hockley and Caledon Hockley are going to be prarentst! The thought alone filled them with excitement. They were going to have a great life together!

**HOLLYWOOD, CA**

A man walked into the cabaret. His face was hidden behind a hat and his broad shoulders lifted his overcoat high. He removed his hat and placed on a coatrack. Every woman in the building stared at his dark eyes and strong build. You could see the muscle in arms through his shirt. He made eye contact with no one as he sauntered over to the bar.

"What can I getcha, sir?" The mysterious man looked at the bar tender. His mustache was frizzy and he had two golden teeth.

"I'll just have some whiskey please." The bartender turned his back to the man and began to pour his drink.

"Here ya go. Finest whiskey in California." The man took a sip.

"Thank you." The ladies watched his muscles flex in awe as he pulled out a crisp five-dollar bill. The bartender's eyes widened.

"You may keep the change if you can tell me where I might find a…" he pulled out a notecard "Mr. Jack Dawson."

"Jack? Oh! He's a regular here. Let's see… he's right over there dancing with his girl!" The man reveled his dark green eyes to the dance floor. Off in the corner he saw a happy couple dancing and having a grand time.

"That is him?"

"Yes sir. Right over there."

"Thank you. Keep the change." The dancing crowd made room for the man as he walked over to Jack and Lily.

"Are you Jack Dawson?"

"Depends on who's asking." The man chuckled.

"My name is Edward Smith. I'm trying to open up an amateur art gallery in New York City."

"I'm Jack Dawson. This is my wife Lily." Lily smiled and shook his hand.

"I am very fond of your work, Jack." Jack blushed as Edward went on gushing about how Jack's work was wonderful, new, bright, and filled with emotion. He explained how the art gallery would feature artists trying to become famous.

"Sounds great!"

"Jack, we would love to feature you… only it's going to be a long while before we can open the gallery." Jack's smile faded.

"I understand."

"It wont be for maybe 15 years."

"Then why are you telling me now?"

"Because, my company wants to hire you to help us open the gallery. You could work day time, be home at night, make money for the family." He said looking at Lily. Jack wanted to have money for the future family Lily wanted.

"Sounds great!"

"Good. Here is the office is Hollywood's address. I'll see you Monday at nine." Jack thanked Edward on his way out.

"Jack, we could finally move into a house, have a child, be happy!" All of this sounded wonderful to him. He imagined the two of them, being parents and having his art featured in a real art gallery.

"A kid huh?" Jack said to Lily.

"Yes!"

"When should we get started on that?"

"How about right now!" Lily led Jack up to her room above the club where they disappeared until morning.


End file.
